


Finally Max!

by PDS989



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Facials, Fucking, Hardcore, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDS989/pseuds/PDS989
Summary: Max Caulfield visits her friend Warren Graham who has hit rock bottom over the breakup of his relationship with Brooke Scott and gave him more than a shoulder to cry on.





	

Max Caulfield was sitting on the couch watching TV while eagerly waiting for Chloe Price to prepare dinner for them. She then got a text from her close friend Warren Graham, saying that he was not in a good place and that he needed a shoulder to cry on. Warren has been depressed since breaking up with Brooke Scott a month after discovering she had been cheating on him. Max genuinely cares for Warren and hated seeing him so down.

Max then told Warren she would like to see him tonight and that she'll ask Chloe if she can go. Warren said in his response and there was no hope as long as she was with Chloe, which hurt Max deeply. Before she could get a chance to respond Chloe gave her the call.

"Yo Max, dinner's up!" Said an excited Chloe who prepared a nice casserole dish for them both. "Thank you Chloe" said Max before the two embraced with a kiss. As they sat to enjoy Chloe's meal, Max told her about Warren.

"Warren texted me" said Max who was starting to feel nervous, "he's really depressed, I'm thinking....I should go visit him".

"Sure why not!" Chloe responded, "He can do with your company. Are you thinking tonight?" She asked Max. "Actually yes" Max answered, "I was thinking tonight."

With that, Chloe gave Max her blessing to go visit Warren. "I know he'll be "excited" to see you" she teased.

"Chloe please" Max snarled, "Warren's going through a horrible time right now, he's needs to have someone around him who cares, and I care about him."

"You're right, I'm sorry Max I was just teasing." Chloe said "I just know he fancies the hell out of you that's all."

"I know." Said Max, "But I can't do anything about that. Warren's always had the eye for me. But this is more than that Chloe, he is in a very dark place and he good company around him." Chloe then smiled at Max and said "if anyone can it's you Super Max. I know you will do what you can to make him happy, he needs it." With that the two continued to enjoy Chloe's dinner.

"This is sooo good Chloe" Max complimented. The two didn't take much longer to finish their dinner with Chloe even licking her plate clean.

"I am so stuffed!" Max said before texting Warren telling him she'll be down in an hour to see him.

"Thanks Max, I knew I can depend on a good friend like you" read Warren's response.

Max then got ready to meet up with Warren. Before leaving she cuddled up with Chloe as the lovebirds said their goodbyes to each other.

"You have a good time babe" Chloe said to Max while kissing her head, "give Warren my regards." Max then kissed Chloe on the lips, "I will Chloe, I'll text you when I'm out." The two hugged before Max left to head to Warren's house. 

Upon arriving at Warren's house Max got nervous as she thought back to what Chloe said. Max knows that Warren is lonely and heartbroken and that he does fancy her. Before she fell in love with Chloe and began a relationship with her Max indeed had feelings for Warren too and masturbated over him a couple of times. Max felt that their mutual feelings for each other were irrelevant as the meeting was about helping Warren in his difficult period. With that, Max sighed a heavy breath and then knocked on the front door.

Warren answered it with his eyes clearly wet from crying. "Hey Max, good seeing you." Max and Warren then hugged. "Are you ok?" She asked him. "I am now" he replied, "take your coat and shoes off and take a seat, I'll bring in some soda for us".

Max obeyed Warren who then brought in a jug of soda and two glasses for the two. As he poured out the soda he started weeping again. "I'm sorry Max, it's just so hard right now" he told her with tears coming down his cheeks.

"I understand Warren" Max replied, "it was so horrible that you had find that out. It was a betrayal of your trust".

"I loved her Max, but I don't think she ever loved me....nobody loves me" Warren said as he began to weep uncontrollably.

"Warren don't be saying that" said Max before pausing and breathing nervously "I love you" she told Warren. "You do?" Warren responded with surprise, "But you're with Chloe."

"I know...but I do love you Warren", Max continued, "And I know you love me."

Warren began to feel nervous. "Yes, I do Max. You're a good friend to me. You've always been good and kind to me, and I really appreciate it."

"Me too Warren" Max responded, "and I hate seeing you like this....because you're a cool friend to have....I always liked you Warren...and I do love you."

Warren felt more nervous but some his tears overcame him once more. "I need a hug Max" he tearfully declared, "Of course Warren" Max responded as the two warmly embraced. "It's nice to feel loved...for once" Warren said.

After they stopped hugging they discussed how Warren coped with his sadness and how he manages to sleep at night. They then discussed a number of methods before Warren brought up their friendship once more.

"You've always been a good friend to me Max" he told her, "and there I was think I had nobody left."

"You do have somebody Warren, I've always cared about you" Max replied.

"I know you do Max" Warren said back, "I always loved you Max, I know I shouldn't be telling you that but hey I'm fucking depressed alright, I always did love you".

Max then looked directly at Warren's eyes and said to him, "Warren....I know you do...I love you too...if I wasn't with Chloe....I would have been with you". 

"Really Max?" Warren said back, "I didn't think you felt that way about me?"

"Believe me Warren" Max replied, "I did. I thought about you a lot."

Max and Warren soon got closer and both began to breathe a little heavier before Max continued. "I know you wanted me Warren....and for a while I wanted you too." At this point, Warren starts to get a erection and looks nervous as he doesn't want Max to see it, but he struggled to hide his feelings.

"I feel like...like we...always had something together" a nervous and twitchy Warren told Max. "We always had a special bond, a bond I...never seemed to have with Brooke".

"That's because we mutually feel the same way for each other" Max responded, "something you and Brooke didn't, the one thing you were missing and what we have" she then moved closer to Warren "love".

"Max" a tense Warren said, "I don't know what is happening, but it's making me feel..." Max interrupted him before he could finish "You don't have to tell me Warren, I know....because I'm feeling that way too". Max and Warren then shared a kiss.

"Holy shit" Warren gasped, "holy shit, holy shit did that just happen?" Max grabbed Warren and kissed him again, "I always loved you Warren, and I would like the opportunity to prove it to you.

"Me too Max" Warren replied as they share a passionate kiss together. Max then stopped to look at Warren and told him "This isn't about Chloe, fuck Chloe, this is about me, this is about you....this is about us".

The two then kissed more romantically and from that moment on their minds were set to make love with each other as they grew immensely horny with one another as Max notices Warren's erection for the first time.

"Max...not here...we should go to...my room...on a bed." Warren said to Max. "I agree" she whispered.

Max and Warren made their way upstairs to the bedroom and rom the moment they arrived the couple sat down on the bed together and kissed each other some more. They stopped and looked at each other. "I'm not going to lie to you Max" Warren said, "I've been waiting for this for a long time." Max then turned to look at Warren's erection underneath his jeans before turning back to him, "I know" she said before kissing him again. 

As Max and Warren kissed more passionately, she placed her hand on Warren's erection which caused Warren to breathe much heavily. "It's so big" Max said. "It's not that big really" Warren told her, "I mean it's not like 12 inches like a porn star's dick or anything." Max smiled as she groped it some more. "I've never felt a dick before" she told Warren who looked incredibly nervous. "Can I see it?" She asked.

"To be honest Max, I would like to see what you look like...in the flesh" Warren replied while breathing very heavily. "Ask and you shall receive" said Max as then took off her shirt followed by her bra to reveal her small breasts.

"Holy shit." Warren gasped. Max then took Warren's hand and placed them on her breast. "You can touch them", Max told him with a seductive look. Warren then felt both breasts with both hands and then sucked them, causing Max to moan excitedly as she gripped onto Warren's boner which was more visible as he no longer made an attempt to hide it.

"Take my pants off Warren" Max asked Warren who then slowly took off Max's jeans to reveal her white panties which were wet. Warren rubbed on Max's panties. "You wet yourself" Warren told Max. "No" Max replied, "You wet me....take them off...I bet you'll like what you see."

Warren then pulled down Max's panties which revealed her fully shaven pussy. "Oh my God" Warren heavily whispered. "Max, my God" he continued with a stunned look on his face. "Touch it" Max said.

As he stroked on Max's bald pussy his penis became so hard and stiff. Max then undone Warren's jeans and pulled them down as well as his boxers to see his fully erect penis which was soaked in pre-cum. 

"You look so excited" Max told Warren. "Yeah, I guess I am" Warren said heavily as he took off his shirt. Max then gently stroked Warren's stiff penis as Warren moaned heavily. She then gently sucked on it, causing Warren to gasp uncontrollably. 

Max knew Warren was tensing up and so she decided it was time to give him what he craved for years. Max then got Warren to lie down on his bed as she climbed on top of him.

"I know you've waited forever for this...and I'm not going to keep you waiting any longer." Max said before kissing him again. She then sat on Warren's hard and wet penis, "you're so hard" she said rubbing her finger on the tip of Warren's penis. She then grabbed it and stroked it a little before putting it inside her soft wet pussy.

"Oh my God" Warren whispered as his penis went inside. Max moaned exotically as she began to bounce on his penis with her pussy. "Oh yeah" Max moaned as she continued to ride on Warren who began to breathe immensely and tense. Max pushed her moist pussy on Warren penis for a few more seconds until Warren began to groan loudly.

"Holy shit Max get off me!" He shouted and as Max got off, Warren let out a huge spray of thick semen from his penis. "Whoa already!" Max said with a surprised smile on her face. Warren felt dejected and embarrassed. 

"Shit, sorry Max". Warren said looking ashamed. "You were so quick" Max replied, and she wasn't joking. From the moment Max put Warren's penis inside her pussy it took him about 30 seconds to ejaculate. 

"But I bet I can make you do it again" Max told Warren as she grabbed his penis. Warren moaned hard as Max then sucked on Warren's penis. Having been careful first time around knowing he was so tense she didn't relent this time around. His breaths became louder and faster as Max's lips worked their way all over Warren erect penis. As she jerked on Warren penis she also began to stroke her pussy and moan with Warren.

Max then got up and went back on top of Warren and put his penis inside her again to resume riding him. Obviously having just ejaculated, Warren was going to be more resilient this time around. Max moaned loudly as she began to ride on Warren's penis faster. 

Warren was still in awe of the sight of Max Caulfield naked and having sex with him as he began to thrust on Max's pussy who moaned louder. "It's so good" Max moaned as she continued to ride Warren's penis on top for a few more minutes. During this, Warren rubbed his hands all over her slim body, her small breasts and her completely shaved pussy.

"You like my pussy don't you Warren?" Max asked. "Yeah" Warren moaned in response. "Was Brooke's pussy like this?" Max asked again. "No way" Warren responded, "She barely even trimmed it".

Max then rode Warren's penis a short time more before getting up to suck on it. By now, Warren was moaning excessively, probably still in awe that he's making love with Max after having a crush on her all these years. His wet dreams were becoming a reality. 

Max then lied on the bed and looked at Warren. "I know you've been thinking about this for a long time Warren" she said, "fuck me Warren...please."

With that, Warren slowly got up and starred at Max's pussy before going down to lick on it. "Mmmm yes!" Max whispered as Warren's tongue worked around her pussy. Max felt her breasts and bit her finger as she was becoming intensely turned on. 

Warren was clearly in love with Max's shaved pussy as he rubbed his thumbs on it as he licked her pussy. "Stick a finger in Warren...please" Max begged Warren who without hesitation complied. Max moaned loudly as Warren pushed his finger deep in her wet pussy. 

Warren grew impatient with oral sex however. As much as he was enjoying licking Max's pussy and stroking on the baldness of that area, he really wanted to stick his penis inside her pussy so badly as he had masturbated over that thought so many times. Eventually he decided enough was enough.

"Max" Warren said in a heavy breath, "I'm going to fuck you now, right now". Max smiled as Warren told her this. "Please Warren" she passionately groaned "I know you've been wanting this for a long time for this....fuck me!"

Warren's penis was rock hard in anticipation as he prepared to stick it inside Max's pussy. "Oh my God" Warren repeated to himself as he slowly put his penis in Max's wet pussy. "Oh yeah" Max moaned, "fuck me Warren". Warren then thrusted slowly on Max's pussy before going at a more moderate speed. He was breathing and groaning intensely as he pushed his hard penis in Max's pussy.

"Oh God" Warren moaned, "Oh yeah Max", he continued as he was clearly enjoying riding his penis inside Max. "Your pussy feels so smooth" said Warren as he continued to thrust her. "Your dick feels so good too Warren" Max responded as he groped her breast.

Warren began riding Max faster as he moaned louder. Max looked up at Warren, "are you enjoying it?" She asked. "Yes" Warren answered, "this is incredible." "I'm going make it even better for you" Max seductively told him. "I'm really close Warren....I want you to make me cum all over your cock...please."

"Holy shit" Warren responded as he then pushed his penis harder in Max's pussy. Max panted louder and louder as she rubbed on her pussy with her hand. "I'm so close Warren" she said in a heavy breath. "Fuck me hard Warren!" she commanded as Warren pushed faster and faster while moaning louder and louder. 

"Warren I'm gonna cum!" Max announced, "I'm gonna cum!" As Max made her announcement, Warren moaned excessively just as Max's groans got louder and louder. "Shit I'm cumming!" Max squealed before moaning into an incredibly hard orgasm which turned Warren on so much that he was ready to ejaculate himself immediately afterwards.

"Oh fuck Max I'm gonna cum!" Warren groaned before pulling out his penis and spraying thick semen over Max's shaved pussy. Max then rubbed Warren's sperm all over her pussy and body before she got up to kiss Warren.

"I'm loving this so much" she told him. "I want to fuck you again". She then got Warren to lie on the bed again and she went back on top to ride on his penis again. 

"My god Max you look so good naked!" Warren told her. "I know you always wanted me Warren" Max responded, "I just wanted to give you this....chance...as you're feeling so down". Warren smiled and responded, "After so long thinking of this day....finally Max, I have you".

Both moaned excessively as they continued to ride each other hard. Max was grinding Warren hard penis so fast and she panted so heavily. Warren's erection had peaked once more as he moaned excessively whilst stroked on Max's bald pubic area.

"You love my pussy baby" Max said to Warren, does it turn you on?" she asked which Warren nodded. "I'm so wet" Max moaned "I bet you love your big fucking cock inside my juicy, wet pussy". At this point Warren moaned so loud as he became incredibly turned on. It made Max think he was having another orgasm as she jumped off to stroke his penis but she then told her "I'm not quite there yet Max...keep going...I always loved a woman on top and taking control". Max then resumed on top, put Warren's erect penis in her moist pussy and and resumed bouncing on him.

Max continued for a couple more minutes before she began to moan heavily. She went down to Warren's face and told him "I want you to make me cum again Warren". "Brooke never came more than once" Warren replied. "Once is usually never enough for me and Chloe" Max whispered to Warren as they both continued to ride each other intensely hard. 

Max was becoming incredibly horny as she rode Warren's dick harder and faster. She gasped louder as she rubbed her fingers around her soaking wet pussy. Warren thrusted his penis up Max's pussy with much more force as he was becoming more settled. Max began to breathe uncontrollably hard as she grinded Warren's pussy harder.

"Oh fuck Warren...I'm so close!" Max groaned. "Yeah Max" Warren responded, "I wanna see your face when you cum". Max panted wildly as she grew closer to orgasm. "Warren...I'm ready baby! I'm gonna cum!"

Max grinded on Warren's penis harder and faster than ever before and screamed and panted like never before. "Aaaah fuck I'm gonna cum!" She screamed as Warren thrusted her pussy much harder as he was determined to help her climax. Max's gasps got louder and higher as she edged closer and closer before letting out a massive groan.

"Ah yeah Warren! Yeah!" She screamed loudly, "I'm gonna cum all over your fucking cock!" she continued before exploding into an massive orgasm, her body convulsing and quivering as she heavily sighed and panted during her intense climax. "Shit Max" Warren said to Max, "You really do love me".

As she calmed down she got off Warren's penis and sucked on it before crawling towards Warren to kiss him. She then asked Warren to stand up as they both kissed passionately with Max gripping onto Warren's rock hard penis.

Max then got on her knees and faced Warren's penis before she starting stroking and sucking it. Warren stroked on Max's hair as she wrapped her hand and lips around his penis.

"Oh my God Max" Warren said as he was becoming overwhelmed again, "Is this really happening....is that really you Max Caulfield after all these years? He continued. Max then looked up at Warren with a seductive and flirtatious look in her eyes. "I want you to cum on my face." She told Warren before jerking his penis hard and fast.

Warren moaned loud and heavy as Max stroked his penis so fast. He clinched his face and closed his eyes before letting out a massive gasp. "Oh my God Max" he said again, "for someone who's never touched a dick before you sure know how to work it." Max looked up again with a look of seduction, "I always had an idea" as she sucked on Warren's dick before jerking it even more.

Warren was becoming more and more tense. He groaned loudly and then said to Max, "How many times have I done this thinking of you? A lot of times....and now....you're doing it to me!" As he said that he groaned some more as pre-cum began to shoot out from the tip of his throbbing hard penis. Max smiled knowing Warren was close to another climax.

"Oh fuck Max I'm gonna cum!" groaned Warren as Max stroked his penis even faster and put her face closer to it. "Ah Max yeah! Yeah! I'm gonna cum!" he continued before bursting into a huge groan as he ejaculated for a third time, this time releasing thick semen over Max's pretty face. 

"It's so warm" said a smiling Max as she jerked out the remaining sperm from Warren's penis who moaned loudly as he recovered from his climax. Max then gave him another blowjob before standing up and crawled back to bed. Warren joined her and the two kissed each other.

Max played with Warren's penis some more but it was clear he wasn't going to achieve another erection even if he wanted to. Max then grabbed her phone and brought her face, still covered with Warren's thick sperm, closer to Warren's.

"Max....what are you doing?" Warren nervously asked her. "Look into the camera babe" Max told Warren as she took a selfie. "You seriously took a selfie with my cum on your face?!" Warren asked in shock. He then looked down at her phone and shrieked in horror. "Max what the fuck?! You are not going to send it to Chloe are you?!" Warren asked as he was beginning to panic. "Yep" Max responded as she pressed the send button. Warren begins to have an anxiety attack.

"Max! What are you doing?! Why did you send that to Chloe? She's gonna fucking kill us! You wanted this Max!" Warren shouted to Max

"Warren please calm down, there's a good reason why" Max tried to explain before Warren interrupted.

"A good reason? A good reason Max? You used me didn't you?" Warren said in anger. "No Warren please, it's not like that." Max said as she began to cry. Her phone then went off as Chloe responded back. Both read the text.

"Holy shit girl! You scored! You must have fucked his boner like no tomorrow! You're making me jealous girlfriend...and so fucking hot!"

Warren felt so guilty for shouting at Max and making her cry. "She...she wasn't mad. She was ok with it". Max looked at Warren sombrely, "That's what I tried to tell you Warren" as she cried.

"Max I'm so sorry" Warren said as he hugged her, "I just panicked that's all". Max looked up at Warren, "I forgive you" which was followed by a kiss. "Shit I'm sorry I made you cry Max" Warren said with a regretful sigh as he finally wiped his sperm off Max's face with a handkerchief. "Is there any way I can make it up to you Max?" 

She then looked at Warren and said "Well I don't think I can make you cum again" looking down at Warren penis which has returned to its normal size. "Nope I think it's done for tonight" he replied. "No" said Max, "but you can make me cum again...with your hand...I know you love my pussy". Warren looked down at Max's bald pussy and began stroking it with his hand.

"Just like that" Max moaned. "Keep doing it like that Warren...please". She asked Warren as he rubbed his fingers all over Max's wet pussy while kissing her. Max was getting increasingly turned on, moaning and breathing loudly with pleasure.

Warren's penis began to grow hard a little bit again, but he realistically knew it would take virtually forever for him to achieve another ejaculation, so he ignored his feelings to focus solely on Max's. He continued to rub on Max's soaking wet pussy who moaned more passionately as she was clearly enjoying it and clearly turned on.

"Stick a finger in Warren" she heavily sighed as Warren immediately done as she commanded. Max groaned loudly as Warren continued to push his finger inside her pussy. Warren was doing it slowly which Max's seemed to enjoy. He kissed and sucked on Max's breast before looking directly at his finger going inside Max's pussy, which was soaked in her juices.

"You are so wet Max" he told her before kissing her head. Max lifted her head up to passionately kiss Warren on the lips before looking at his eyes. "I'm close Warren" she whispered. Warren increased the speed a little bit but not by much, nor did Max ask him to do it faster as both became content with doing it softly, gently and passionately. Warren at this point became focused to simply rub on Max's pussy without sticking a finger inside.

"This is so beautiful" Max moaned, "I'm gonna cum Warren" she continued as she heavily panted. Warren stared at Max's soaking bald pussy as his penis grew even harder, but again he knew he wouldn't be able to ejaculate again for a while no matter how horny he got, so he ignored it once more to focus on Max.

Max then looked at Warren's erect penis. "You're hard baby" she told him. "Yeah but don't worry about me" Warren told her, "this is all about you Max". Max grabbed his penis anyway knowing it would turn her on even further. "Baby you're gonna make me cum aren't you?" She asked Warren, "Oh yeah, that's exactly what I'm gonna do" he responded

And with that Max edged even closer to orgasm. "Warren keep going...I'm gonna cum" she whispered. Warren increased the speed of his rub by just a little bit as Max got closer to climax. "I'm cumming" Max sighed before she began to moan loudly. "I'm gonna cum Warren" she shouted before panting and moaning hard whilst beginning to quiver. "Keep going" she told Warren who continued to stare at Max's pussy. "Yeah Warren I'm cumming" she squealed which was followed by a long moan and then a huge gasp as she reached her intense climax.

Warren kissed her as her body quivered during her orgasm. Warren then curiously stroked his rock hard penis but quickly realised that no matter how hard or how horny he got it would be difficult to achieve another climax, so he ignored it. Max then grabbed his penis, "can you go one more" she asked Warren. "No way Max" he replied, "I think it's beat." The two then stood up and kissed passionate with their little disagreement forgotten with and in the past. 

They held hands and began looking at each others eyes. "Thank you Max", Warren said to her, "I know this was our only time doing this, but I'll never forget this day". "Neither will I" Max replied before kissing him again. Max then looked at her phone and realised the time.

"I need to get home" she told Warren, "Chloe will get worried about me...and I'm guessing she'll be so horny knowing I've fucked". "I'm sorry Max" Warren replied, "you're absolutely right, you need to get to Chloe, I can even drive you there to save you walking in the dark." He offered. "Thanks Warren" Max smiled back, "that'll be lovely".

The two quickly got dressed and left the house for Warren's car where Max texted Chloe to inform her she was coming home. Warren then drove Max to her house and as he stopped at the house the two turned to each and engaged in one final kiss.

"Thank you so much for tonight Max", said Warren, "we shouldn't have done that but we were both emotional and I was a wreck....it helps me move on for sure". Max smiled and replied "You're a good friend Warren, and I hate seeing you get down and beat yourself up for something that wasn't your fault." Warren nodded and smiled back at Max, "I love you Max...and I mean it as a friend." "I know you do" Max replied, "I love you to Warren". The two hugged before saying their goodbyes as Max then jumped out of the car and made her way to her house. As Warren started the engine of his car, Chloe got out of the front door and ran towards Warren who began to get frightened as Chloe got into the car.

"Hey Warren! How's tricks?" She asked. "I'm good Chloe" he replied, "well I think". Chloe smiled "of course you're good, Max fucked you real good! Look don't worry about a thing Warren, as long as thing was a one off I am good with it" Warren smiled knowing he was being let off the hook, "it'll definitely be a one off" he replied. Chloe and Warren then shook hands as she left the car, "I gotta run and be with Max, later Warren!"

Warren then drove away to return home. As he got there he immediately went upstairs to his bedroom where he saw a message on his phone, it was the selfie Max took of them with her face covered in his semen.

"Just thought I'd send you this as a memento Warren. Thank you for everything tonight xoxo" Max's text read. Warren then looked at the quilt on his bed to see that it had a wet patch which came from Max's pussy when he rubbed it during her third climax. As he thought about what happened his penis grew bigger and he took off his clothes before turning on the lamp beside him and then turning off the light before going into bed.

"This may take a while" said Warren, "but she's worth it". And with that, Warren began to think of Max again and masturbate. Warren knew it would be a while before he would be able to ejaculate, but he was willing to make this last as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that English is not my first language but I have learned for 7 years and am just about fluent although spelling may be a little issue.


End file.
